Be Free My Love
by DrivenByWill
Summary: He may have pushed her too far, and although she understands,maybe she has chosen the wrong way to let him go...


Be Free My Love

I loved him dearly; there wasn't another whom I held so deeply to my heart. I caressed his face and placed a chaste kiss atop his forehead. His eyes fluttered, opening to reveal those deep brown orbs, the kind that made my knees buckle and caused my heart to patter erratically so. I loved him dearly, my lover, my knight. He gazed deep into my eyes, as if he was searching for clues, answers, I know not of what he deems to find. Is it my love that shimmers across my eyes or the despair shining brightly behind it? That, I do not know.

His face, I shall never forget. His beautiful lips were now chapped and scathed, what has happened to my darling, my one and only love. I raised my hand to weave it through his lush mane. Silk locks gently grazed the side of his face against his sun kissed skin. I loved him dearly; I dare not let him go, why he was beauty, fierce spirit and soul. He was my love, my one and only love, with his dazzling little nose and his charming little dimples. Practically sculpted to perfection and placed in the most ideal positions.

Oh, love what have you done to me, you've captured my heart and you never let it free. So, this is how it shall be. Love, My one and only, was presently stationed in a large bowl, we once called our bathtub. My hand graced the water, twirling circles at its surface. This was the only way to give lift to his curses. Curse me he did. I'm quite sure of it, I know. Although, I fear it wasn't unintentional, but 'twas a spell he did cast. My very own eyes seemed to go ablaze with fury and my brow began to bunch. I only noticed my face must have changed because of the fearful expression upon my lovers face. Eyes wide and mouth agape, his emotions were easily read. My king, my pet, my only love….

It was only hours ago, darling was telling me of how our love and life together was like a book, and that this chapter has closed. He found another, he said, but it all flew right through my head. Right now, at the moment, presently, I, myself, was whispering sweet nothings into my lover's ear. He seemed to be struggling, trying to say something, I believe. What is it my love, I purred into his ears and he whispered to me. Let me be free and I ignored him indeed.

If my love was not available for me and only me, then why should I share with some mare on the streets? He is my love, I love him dearly. He is mine and I shall do to him what I please. Sluggish and drowsy he was, I'm not exactly sure if it has something to do with what a slipped into his glass earlier before. Oh no, it couldn't be as I would never harm my love, he is my only true love. Therefore I had come to my conclusion, the final decision, I leaned down to the object of my affections and let my lips graze his ear. I'll let you be free, no longer shall I keep thee, but at a mere price, don't worry it will be nice. That is what I told him and he shivered beneath me.

Then and there my eyes began to drip warm, wet tears and so I wept. Wept for my heart and my love, for this would be painful for all of the above. I stood, quivering, stumbling even as I took another glance at my knight, my darling, my everything before the breath be stolen from his lungs. I began to laugh, cackle even, as the situation revealed to be quite the ironic. Then I began, to make the journey, it seemed like hours, but I'm sure it was only a few minutes.

Bright, shiny, and sparkling to the eye, I moved my fingers delicately over the fine instrument. Darling had bought me this as a gift. I could remember the event as if it was happening right now. I could hear my love in the background, screaming no. It was slowly beginning to turn into a mantra. I turned around to face him, slowly making the trek back towards him. My breath evened out, it was as if my body itself, was getting ready for the moment as well. I took each step tentatively, reassuring myself that this was, that it is, the best solution. His cries became louder, no doubt making the situation harder for me. He screamed, don't do it, stop, you're crazy. I had to let my love be free, so I let him spread his wings. One splash and it had fallen into the water. I watched, every twitch, every jerk as his body lurched. All that was dry, was now drenched, including myself.

Finally over, it seems, and I see my love staring back at me, his beautiful mane, and those beautiful brown orbs. He was my love my one and only love, but I couldn't help, but feel my heart clench even more as looked into the water. My flat irons were ruined….


End file.
